


Written in Stone

by wynnebat



Series: Like Trees in Winter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, peace treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: There is snow on the ground before the treaty is signed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Like Trees in Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571803
Comments: 10
Kudos: 446





	Written in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober for Writers 2019: snow. Prompted by lionnheart.

There is snow on the ground before the treaty is signed. As the leaders of their respective factions, it is only Harry and Voldemort’s binding signatures that are necessary, but by the end of it, it’s decided that all Order members and Death Eaters must sign. The ministry closes for the day. Offices are cleared of all but the necessary personnel. The atrium is spacious now without the buzz of everyday foot traffic and limited attendance.

Under the peacock blue ceiling, Death Eaters and Order members gather to sign the treaty. They’re encouraged to linger afterward and try the various appetizers and refreshments. Harry wonders if it is a bonding exercise or only Voldemort taking perverse pleasure in forcing opposite sides to politely interact over champagne. It’s likely both.

“There used to be a statue right here,” Voldemort says, approaching Harry with two flutes of champagne. “You may remember it. Bellatrix and I posed for a full hour for it.”

“Atop a pile of muggles?”

Voldemort hums. “That was artistic license.”

“I banished it from the room. Don’t know what it is about it, but it just doesn’t give the image of peace and partnership that we’re going for.

"Where did you banish it to?”

Harry takes a sip of his champagne. It’s very good. He’s on his third flute. “The Kilauea volcano. It was a split-second decision. I can’t apologize for my instincts. After six years of war, I have an overdeveloped spell repertoire. I see something ugly and I banish it.”

Despite his words, he runs his gaze over Voldemort’s face, looking for any sign that the man is angry. Harry has spent months working on making sure the peace treaty will be good for their side; he doesn’t want to ruin it by an ill-timed redecorating of the ministry, even if he does stand by his actions. This place still gives him the creeps. Harry hasn’t stepped foot inside the ministry for as long as it has been under Voldemort’s control. Even before that, he’s had few good memories within its walls.

“You will be obligated to pose with me for the next statue,” Voldemort says instead, setting his flute of champagne on a floating tray without taking a sip. Harry hasn’t seen him drink all day. “We’ll need something to commemorate this day in addition to the national holiday.”

Harry would argue, but he doesn’t care enough either way. Voldemort’s thoughtful look gives him the feeling that the dark lord is already planning every detail of the next statue to tarnish the center of the atrium. Artistic license, his ass. “I reserve the right to banish it if it’s terrible.”

“Defacing an image of me is a punishable offense. As it is of you now that you are mine.” Voldemort’s gaze feels heavy.

“You’re so sweet when you’re creepy,” Harry says. “I object to that law.”

But in his mind, he can almost see a statue standing tall before them in the space where the old statue used to be. The artistic license will be that they are clothed, and perhaps there is snow falling all around them. A commemoration of the strangest, most wonderful day in Harry’s life. Today may be the day of signing, but that day was when Harry realized that not only was peace possible, but so was one of his deepest desires.

It still feels like it should be a secret, hidden thing. That Harry shouldn’t indulge in his feelings. Not in public, not surrounded by Death Eaters and Order members alike. Both groups would disapprove. There’s no disapproval in Voldemort’s eyes. Harry feels giddy with freedom, heartbeat strong in his chest. He’d been willing to give his life to make this day possible; now, he can do something else instead, something as life-changing.

He meets Voldemort halfway. The kiss is brief and warm, and Harry smiles into it. It’s a day of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
